


Fucking Periods

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cramps, F/M, Fluff, Mood Swings, Moody Reader, Periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader gets her period but she needs to work, oh the joys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Periods

**Author's Note:**

> I love Daneel and JJ. This is just for fun and the fact that I want to burn the world down as of right now because being a girl sucks.
> 
> No hate to Jensen or his lovely family. :)

You woke up from tremendous pains in your lower abdomen and you groaned. Then you remembered who you were laying beside and you lifted your covers lightly.

You didn't see any blood on the bed so you quietly slipped out from underneath your covers. Jensen shifted and you stayed still for a moment, making sure he didn't wake up. You and him had a busy schedule today and you wanted him to get as much rest as possible.

You went to go change and put a tampon in, god you hated your periods.

After you felt relatively better you set out to go get JJ up and ready. She was coming with you and Jensen to work today, would be watched by someone when you and Jensen would be both working.

You walked into her room and she was sleeping, snuggled up to the rabbit the Jensen had gotten her when she was born, you smiled. You loved your daughter and Jensen so much.

You started tearing up, damn hormones.

You ran your hand through her hair, "JJ wake up baby. We need to get you ready to go with mommy and daddy today."

You saw her tiny eyes open and she smiled up at you, getting excited at this like how only a toddler could.

"Do you want to go get daddy up? He's still sleeping."

Justice jumps up and runs out of her room, running to your room. You go after her but stop to grab Pamprin. When you got to your room Jensen was up and JJ and him were talking.

Jensen looked up at you when you entered and smiled, "Good morning baby." You give him a strained smile, your cramps pronouncing themselves.

You walk up to him and give him a kiss, kissing JJ's head, "Good morning. Get ready. We need to leave soon, Clif will be here soon." Jensen nods and you take JJ to get breakfast.

You set her up with cereal and you grab a water bottle, taking two pills.

Jensen walks in and comes behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist, "Period cramps?"

You nod and groan.

Jensen kisses your neck, "Maybe we should take the day off? We can stay home with JJ and just watch movies and relax."

Tempting.

"No we should go, I'll be fine."

Jensen turns you around and looks at you then nods, "If you think so."

The doorbell rings and you and Jensen turn to it. JJ gets excited and squeals, running to the door, you right after her.

You open the door and Clif is there. JJ squeals again and runs at him.

"Hey JJ!" Clif picks her up and spins her, she's giggling.

Clif turns to you, "Hey Y/N. You and Jensen ready to go?" You look back to see Jensen getting yours and his stuff ready, turning back to Clif, "Ya we're ready. Lets go get JJ in her car seat."

You walk out the door, Clif, holding JJ, following after you and when you get to the car you put her in her car seat. She will be in between you and Jensen.

 You get in on your side and Jensen comes in on his too.

And you guys are off.

~~~~~~~

You're in a middle of a scene with Jensen when your pains come back. 

Not even just the stomach ones.

You have pains everywhere and you're in a middle of a line when you double over in pain.

"CUT!"

Jensen comes and puts a hand on your back, "You okay baby?"

You nod, "Ya I just need my purse, I have Pamprin in there." 

Jensen nods and let's you go to the trailer. You go to the trailer you and Jensen share and your purse is on the couch in there.

Jensen walks in after you, JJ in his arms. 

You search your purse and you swear that you put the medicine in here but  _you can't find it_. You curse quietly, your cramps are getting worse.

"Lookin' for these?" You turn around and Jensen's holding JJ in one arm and shaking a bottle in the other, you let out a sigh.

"You forgot them on the table, I grabbed them before I left the house." 

You kiss him, taking the bottle, "You. Are a life saver." Jensen chuckled and kissed you.

There's a knock on the door, Jareds voice filters through, "Hey! Jensen, Y/N! They need you guys on set! I can watch JJ for you." 

"We'll be there soon!" Jensen turns to you, "Good?"

You nod.

~~~~~~~~~

You and Jensen are cut about 5'o clock and you're relieved.

Your cramping and everything has gotten worse and you just want to go home and curl into a ball and die there.

Well not die, but it sure feels like that.

JJ starts crying and you cry along with her.

Jensen looks at you while he is fixing JJ, "You okay sweetheart?"

You sniffle and wipe your tears, "I'm g-good. Just JJ is crying and I'm in p-pain a-an-" you're cut off with a hiccup.

Jensen takes your hand over JJ's car seat, "Y/N, she's okay. See," You look to JJ and she's staring up at you and Jensen with big eyes, you smile softly, "Pamprin not working hon?"

You shake your head no and curl into a ball on your seat, Jensen let's out a sigh, "When we get home you and JJ can go on the couch with a blanket, pick a movie, I'll bring you a heating pad and hot cocoa and we can just cuddle and watch movies."

You nod, turning to him, "You're too good for me." Jensen leans across the car seat and you meet him halfway, your lips connecting.

~SPN SPN SPN~ 

 When you get home, Jensen carries JJ in and sets her on the couch, you grab blankets and curl up with her in the couch, turning Netflix on.

Jensen comes in with cocoa for both of you and a heating pad. 

He hands you the eating pad and you move JJ to the middle of you two, putting the heating pad on your stomach, feeling the warmth. When your hands are free he gives you your hot chocolate and settles down.

He wraps the two of you under his to and smiles, you stare up at him and lean in to kiss him.

He looks down and gives you a sweet kiss, "Better sweetheart?" 

You nod, your pains are going away each passing minute and you're curled up with your daughter and husband. 

You're good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Requests are welcomed.


End file.
